Setting
World Map Northern Heiros Fellwinter Keep [ Town ] Central Heiros Ashmorale [ Capital ] The Crossing [ Town ] Edinburgh [ Town ] Iron Mill [ Village ] Overwatch [ Town ] Whitefire Keep [ Village ] Biford [ Village ] Ostfall [ Village ] Southern Heiros Fort Greywall [ Town ] * Garm Emberfang * Cedrick the Rat * Torin Bjornson * Fiona Marine * Captain Emmeret Free Ferry [ Village ] * Cedrick the Younger Kattegat [ Town ] * Hrist Signarsdotir * Arthur Elstrum * Withergrew, Master Alchemist Goblintown [ Beast ] Longdale Hollow [ Village ] * Gustav Menge * Elliot Winters * Lumbermaster Hadrick * Solomon the Bowyer * Orlando the Hawk Crest Port [ Town ] Three Waters [ Town ] Everholt [ Village ] Oakhearst Quarry [ Village ] Wakefield [ Village ] Western Expanse Hjaldr [ Town ] Northern Expanse The Reach [ Village ] Central Expanse Fool's Hope [ Town ] * Friedrich the Vulture * Enora the Kindhearted The Mire [ Village ] Qarma [ Town ] Sumarkand Ta'rah [ Capital ] Midland Andlang [ Town ] Hindarfjall [ Town ] Yearn [ Village ] Barri [ Village ] Nastrond [ Village ] Atla Organizations Ancient * The Ouroboros Heiros * Heiran Court of Nobility * The Seekers * Order of the Sacred Fire * Crossing Merchant Consortium * The Circle of Magi * The Inquisition * The Revenant * Ravenheart Midland * Jarls of Midland * The Raven Seers * Band of the Wolf Sumarkand * The Masters of Ta'rah * Al-Waqi'ah * The Red Lords Atla * The Warring States History Ancient TImeline The Golden Age * Elysia and the Ancients [ - ] * Rule of God King Miro [ - ] Heiran Timeline [ Approximate Real World Tech Level ] The Age of Darkness [ 400 ] * The Wayward Tribes [ - ] The Age of Fire [ 700 ] * Birth of Heir, the Sacred Fire [ 0 ] * Founding of Heiros [ 63 ] * Midland Discovery of Heiros [ 288 ] * Death of Heir [ 473 ] The Age of Enkindlement [ 1100 ] * The Inheritance, Heiran Court [ 0 ] * The Reclamation, Mage Rebellion [ 88 ] * Founding of the Circle of Magi [ 100 ] * Creation of the Inquisition [ 213 ] * The Writ of Practice [ 303 ] * Birth of Lady Ashara and the death of her mother Lady Elaina [ 358 ] * Assassination of Allant, 10th Heir to the Sacred Fire [ 360 ] * Coronation of Ashara, 11th Heir to the Sacred Fire [ 361 ] * Cinder and Smoke Campaign Start [ 361 ] * Massacre of Clearpoint [ 361 ] * The Servitor Project [ 362 ] * Battle of Kattegat [ 368 ] * Signing of the Cinder and Smoke Concordance [ 369 ] * Founding of the Revenant [ 373 ] * Disappearance of High Magistrate DeCarte [ 374 ] * The Will of Metatron Campaign Start [ 374 ] [ Cosmology ] [ Planes of Existence ] There are only three relevant planes in the will of Metatron; the Material Plane, the Ethereal Plane and the Astral Plane. Arcane Magic relies on a connection to the Ethereal Plane which emanates from gathered Metatron while Divine magic and Psionics are Thematically combined and draw their power from the Astral Plane. Category:Setting